


Poems

by mashiee



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Nightmares, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i love the soft bois, im a sucker for soft gene and laurgene, it doesn't go into detail, like at all, trans gene, very slight mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashiee/pseuds/mashiee
Summary: When Laurance has a nightmare, his boyfriend comforts him. And apparently, he writes for him too.Work is taken from my tumblr. I thought I'd post it here too! Enjoy!
Relationships: Gene/Laurance Zvahl, Laurance Zvahl/Gene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Poems

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Laurance shot up, eyes wide. He was cold. And sweaty. He realized after several moments that he was shaking and crying, too. But I guess that’s to be expected after you have a nightmare about your family and friends dying. He got up, trying to make as little movement as possible and walked to the bathroom. As he was walking out of the bathroom’s open door, the light shining into the bedroom and onto the bed, Gene woke up.

  
“Laurance?” Gene asked. “Have you been awake for awhile?”

  
Laurance stood still, shaking and trying to stop crying. He didn't say anything either. 

  
Gene’s eyebrows curved down in concern. “Hey, are you alright? What happened?”

  
“N...no...” Laurance was embarrassed. He couldn’t stop crying. 

  
Gene sat up and outstretched his arms, welcoming. “Come here, Laurance.” Laurance walked over and curled up Gene’s lap. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. It’s okay to cry, go ahead.” 

  
It took Laurance all but five (5) seconds to let himself breakdown. Faintly, he realized, that the last people he felt that comfortable to cry around were his family, Garroth, and Aphmau. 

  
Laurance let it go. He started sobbing and wailing. Crying into Gene’s chest. It was comforting, somehow. He held onto Gene for dear life, Laurance was sure he had to be digging his nails into Gene’s skin. 

  
Gene held onto Laurance, pulling him closer and hugging him tight, trying to somehow transfer his love through hugs. He buried his head into Laurance’s shoulder. 

  
After Laurance cried all he could for now, he wiped at his tears and sat back, slowing his breath down. 

  
“Are you good for now?” Gene asked. 

  
“Y-yeah, I think so.” Laurance buried his head in Gene’s shoulder. 

  
Gene started rubbing circles onto Laurance’s back. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Laurance lifted his head up a bit. “Yeah...I think so.” Gene smiled. “Alright, go ahead. Take your time.” 

  
“I had a nightmare...I-I saw you and Cadenza and Caleb. And then My dads appeared and so did Sasha, and Zenix. Then Vylad and Garroth, and Dante and Travis. Then Aphmau, Kaitlyn, and KC. Then suddenly, everyone disappeared. The scene changes. I’m in some kind of basement. T-then...” Laurance gulps. “Then o-one by one I-I watch everyone get...tortured on this table t-thing...a-and they all die after...”   
“I’m alright, Laurance. And so are you and everyone else. We’re all okay and we’re all safe.”  
That night they both fell asleep just as they were. 

* * *

  
The next morning, Gene sat at their desk, opposite of the bed. He looked at the paper he was holding for several minutes, and then crumpled it up. Just as Laurance walked in through the door, he tossed it in the trash. Laurance saw him throw it away, but made no comment.

  
“Hey, are you ready to go?” He asked. Gene got up. “Yeah...” Gene glanced at the trash can. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

  
Laurance couldn’t sleep that night. He kept on thinking about the piece of paper he saw Gene throw away. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of it. Finally, he decided to go get it and see what was on it. So, as Gene lay next to him asleep, Laurance quietly got up and crept towards the trash can. He pulled out the piece of paper and went into the bathroom to uncrumple it quietly. This time, he closed the door before he turned the lights on. He uncrumpled it and began to read.

  
_My dearly beloved,_

  
_I know you are scared_

  
_And I know you feel weak._

  
_But even so, know that I love you,_

  
_My beloved rose._

  
_You bring me light_

  
_When the darkness grabs onto me_

  
_You shine into the deep, dark blues of the ocean_

  
_You are the sun and the rays it brings._

  
_When my heart is cold and made of unchanging stone,_

  
_You come to me with your heart,_

  
_One made of warmth and welcoming love._

  
_You forget your problems_

  
_To help those around you._

  
_So, let me do the same_

  
_And love and ground you._

  
_Let me be your comfort_

  
_When you are scared and lost._

  
_When all you see is fear_

  
_and cannot close your eyes._

  
_Let me give to you._

  
_You are the one I love._

  
_You are my glorious sun._

  
_You are beautiful in ways I cannot explain._

  
_I love you so._

  
_I love you so._

  
_Please let me take care of you._

  
_Please let me love you._

  
_Please let me love you._

  
_Please let me love you_

  
_So that I can help you grow._

  
_So that I can help you find_

  
_The pieces you need rise._

  
_Let me support you,_

  
_As you learn to love yourself_

  
_As I have loved you._

  
_My dearly beloved,_

  
_My dearly beloved,_

  
_I love you so._

  
_I love you so._

  
And in that moment, he started to cry. But this time, for a different reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
